Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Base= |-|Green Heart= |-|Next Green= Summary Vert (aka Green Heart) is the Goddess/CPU of Leanbox of the "Hyperdimension Neptunia" franchise. As one of the four Goddesses of Gamindustri, she has fought the other Goddesses for hundreds of years in the Console Wars for control of Gamindustri and title of True Goddess. Just like other Goddesses, she believed Neptune was a big threat and teamed up with them to beat Neptune. After the fight, she returned to Leanbox. While taking a nap after a long trip, she was attacked by Arfoire and her CPU power got stolen. Later on, Neptune and her gang beat Arfoire and take her power back. Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, who does twice as much work. She is known to be smart, and usually very calm and polite but one of the most immature members of the group, such as not really knowing much outside of her own landmass. She also isn't nearly as strong as she sees herself, but she does consider her people's needs and keeping peace a top priority, when not playing the latest RPG. As a Goddess, Vert can transform into her CPU counterpart: Green Heart. As Green Heart, Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Green Heart enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit and teasing. Despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Vert is the personification of Microsoft's Xbox Consoles, which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low Shares, Low 2-C at average Shares, 2-C at high Shares | At least 2-C Name: Vert, Green Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Goddess/CPU Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spear Mastery, Adept in Martial Arts, Transformation (Can transform into her goddess form via Hard Drive Divinity) | Flight in her Goddess Form, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to Neptune), possibly Planet level (As strong as Blanc, whose hammer is stated to harbor the power to crush entire planets) | Universe level+ (Slightly weaker than Histoire) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Equal to the other CPUs such as Purple Heart) | At least Low Multiverse level (Stronger than HDD Rei in her prime, as the NEXT Forms are above any HDD form ever seen) Speed: At least Supersonic | At least Hypersonic (She can match up with Neptune's speed without trouble) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be on par with Noire) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Comparable to the other Goddesses) | At least Class 5, likely far higher (Stronger than before and comparable to the other CPUs' Next Form) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Shares, Universal+ at average Shares, Low Multiversal at high Shares | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Town level, possibly Planet level (Comparable to Blanc) | Universe level+ (Comparable to the Makers, who fought against CFW Magic) | Varies depending on the amount of Shares. At least Small City level+, possibly Planet level with low Shares, Universe level+ at average Shares, Low Multiverse level at high Shares (Equal to Purple Heart and the other CPUs) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to Rei in her prime) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her spear Standard Equipment: Spear (Transforms into a Plasma Drill Lance when in her Goddess form) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Vert is a game addict, and she can throw away most of her work just because a new game is released. Her goddess abilities are powered by the Share Energy of her continent Leanbox (Share Energy is the amount of faith the people put into the goddess). If her Share Energy were to be drained then her transformation will be cancelled out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Vert transforms into her goddess form Green Heart. *'Darjeeling Red:' Vert's special attack, a technique that combines a kick and a spear attack. *'Venom Storm:' Vert creates a venom storm with the shape of a beautiful flower to poison the enemy. *'Mandarain Slap:' Vert slaps the enemy, causing a paralyzing storm. *'Tea Photon:' Vert uses a stunning spear technique to knockback the enemy. *'Ruhuna Slicer:' Vert attacks the enemy with a beautiful movement which makes her look like she's dancing with the wind and her spear. *'Dust Strike:' Vert infuses her spear with the wind and pierces the enemy for 7 hits. *'Sylhet Spear:' Vert summons a giant spear that pierces the enemy. *'Purpurascens Burst:' Vert's special spear technique which will always hit the enemy's heart. *'Kinestra Slash:' Vert creates multiple wind blades that slash the enemy from multiple directions. *'Spiral Break:' Vert's secret move. She attacks the enemy similarly to a tornado, breaking it apart. *'Infinite Spear:' Only usable as Next Green. Vert will summon hundreds of spears, which all slam into the enemy at the same time. Reverts Vert to base form after use. Key: BoS Base | Current Base | Green Heart | Next Green Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Console Patron Unit Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier